The Red Engines
Two unnamed red engines have been featured in The Railway Series. Two more unnamed red engines appeared in the magazine stories and another unnamed red engine appeared in a mini book. The First Red Tender Engine |last_appearance= The Three Railway Engines |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry William Middleton |basis= *NER Class S/LNER B13 *NER/LNER Raven A2 |gauge= |configuration= *4-6-2 *4-6-2/4-6-0 |wheels=18 |arrived_on_sodor=1922/23 }}The first red engine once teased Edward for his size and age and later tried to push Henry out of a tunnel, but without success (William Middleton illustrations only). It is unknown what happened to the engine following this event. Personality The engine, along with the four other engines (Henry, Gordon, 87546 and 98462), liked to hurt Edward's feelings due to him being smaller and weaker than them. It is possible that he/she was proud, pompous and self-important. Basis In William Middleton's original illustrations, they were an NER Class S (later LNER B13) with additional trailing wheels. In C. Reginald Dalby's illustrations, their basis is unknown but shares resemblance to an NER Raven A2. However, it is possible that their basis is the same as 98462(LNER B12), since their design is identical to said engine. Livery This engine is painted red with yellow lining. They have red wheels and their dome switches between red and black. Appearances Railway Series= * The Three Railway Engines - Edward's Day Out and The Sad Story of Henry * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man |-|Other Media= Video Releases * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man (cameo) * 2015 - Secret Journey of Thomas the Tank Engine (cameo) Trivia * In the original Middleton illustrations, the first and second red engines were depicted as the same character, hence them having had the same wheel configuration. * The engine's role in The Sad Story of Henry was replaced by Thomas when the story was adapted into the television series and by James in The Adventure Begins. The Second Red Tender Engine |last_appearance= The Three Railway Engines |creator(s)= Rev. W. Awdry C. Reginald Dalby |basis=L&YR Class 28 |gauge= |configuration=2-6-0 |wheels=14 |top_speed=70 mph |designer(s)=George Hughes |builder(s)=Horwich Works }}The second red engine once tried to push Henry out of a tunnel, but without success (C. Reginald Dalby illustrations). It is unknown what happened to the engine following this event. This engine was originally illustrated to be James. However, children wrote to the Reverend W. Awdry asking why James was red before he got repainted in the third book. With all the confusion, Awdry decided that it was not James, but was instead a different character altogether. Basis Exactly like James, this engine is based on an L&YR Class 28 with an added pony truck, a Belpaire firebox and a Fowler tender. Personality This engine, unlike the first, seemed to be quite helpful, seeing as he tried to push Henry out of the tunnel after being asked. Livery This engine is painted red with yellow and black lining. They have red wheels and a red dome. Appearances Railway Series= * The Three Railway Engines - The Sad Story of Henry * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man Trivia * In the original Middleton illustrations, the first and second red engines were depicted as the same character, hence them having had the same wheel configuration. * The engine's role in The Sad Story of Henry was replaced by Thomas when the story was adapted into the television series. Ironically, James took his/her role in the special, The Adventure Begins. The Third Red Tender Engine }} A Red Tender Engine once appeared on a photograph in the Fat Controller's office. This engine appeared in the mini book, Thomas and the Tiger. Livery The Engine is painted red, with black lining and a black smokebox. The Red Tank Engines }}Two Red Tank Engines appeared in a magazine story. They were never named and their origins are not known. Livery Both engines are painted red with yellow lining and black wheels. de:Die roten Loks ja:赤い機関車 pl:Czerwona Lokomotywa ru:Красные паровозы Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Standard gauge Category:0-6-0 Category:2-6-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:4-6-2 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Book-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Female characters